


Death Of An Outlaw

by WolfOfSherwood



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Death, Feels, I don't really know what Much did to deserve this, Mentions of Archer, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, Sad, mentions of John, mentions of Tuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfSherwood/pseuds/WolfOfSherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Much didn't die the way he wanted to. In all honesty, most of his life didn't go the way he wanted, so it was only fair his last moments be the same."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Of An Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction on here, I'm sorry if I've done things wrong, made spelling, grammar mistakes, etc.  
> Also: Sorry about the amount if angst in my first post.

Much didn't die the way he wanted to. In all honesty, most of his life didn't go the way he wanted, so it was only fair his last moments be the same. He wanted to die quietly, peacefully, or at the very least defending Robin. But there was no Robin to defend anymore. Under those dreaded circumstances, Much wanted to die in his sleep, at an old age, in his Bonchurch. Except there was no Bonchurch, or bed, or even old age. Instead there were trees, the dirt beneath him and the sword pinning him through the stomach. The wagon of money they had attacked had been more armed than they all anticipated, leading to an ambush. After a quick skirmish and a command from Archer, the gang began their retreat. In the fray Kate would have died if not for Much pushing her to the floor, sending her tumbling down a small hill and into safety. However, her saviour had instead been struck, leaving him to fall backwards, the blade still stuck in him. Out of the corner of his eye Much watched as John pulled Kate up and pulled her along with him out of the clearing. Archer faltered before mouthing two words which Much nodded to, then followed after the others. And so Much was left there, writhing in pain and wondering how Marian had ever dealt with this and delivering her vows. The edges of his vision began to blur and blacken as two of the soldiers defending the gold knelt next to him. " 'S he still 'live?" One of them grunted. "...Think so... Still moving..." Their talk sounded far away, as if through a tunnel. "Should've known better... Steal... Prince's..." "Put... Misery..." All of the fight had left him now. The soldiers were blurry shapes, muted and distant. Vaguely, Much felt a tightening in his abdomen and a fresh wave of pain; the sword had been pulled from him. He heard something that sounded like "blood" somewhere above him but everything was fading far faster than it had been before. Disoriented, he tried thrashing about, but could only manage pathetic flops of his hand or leg. Finally, finally, the darkness swallowed him whole and Much let himself fall.


End file.
